


SCP-2102

by piedpiper



Category: SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Gen, Sorry Guys This One Isn't All That Much Fun, The Foundation Is Also Pretty Inhumane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedpiper/pseuds/piedpiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2102 is to be housed in a standard concrete humanoid containment cell, with food provided three (3) times a day and Foundation-approved items provided upon request. Exceptions to this specification are radio broadcasters and receivers and audio-recording equipment of any type (see SCP-2103 for an example of SCP-2102's probable influence on such equipment.) Any personnel attempting to provide SCP-2102 with such technology should be submitted to a full psychological evaluation and psychic de-imprintation and/or reassignment as the evaluator sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCP-2102

**Item #:** SCP-2102

 

 **Object Class:** Euclid (?)

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2102 is to be housed in a standard concrete humanoid containment cell, with food provided three (3) times a day and Foundation-approved items provided upon request. Exceptions to this specification are radio broadcasters and receivers and audio-recording equipment of any type (see SCP-2103 for an example of SCP-2102's probable influence on such equipment.) Any personnel attempting to provide SCP-2102 with such technology should be submitted to a full psychological evaluation and psychic de-imprintation and/or reassignment as the evaluator sees fit.

SCP-2102 should by monitored at all times by at least one (1) security team member through a closed-circuit video camera with audio permanently disabled. Said security member should have had no prior physical contact or conversation with SCP-2102 of any kind.

Personnel of clearance level 2 or above are permitted to enter the containment room under the security of two (2) armed guards and communicate with SCP-2102, after being briefed on its origin at █████████. All communication is to be through the medium of written text, either typed or handwritten, and all personnel within auditory range of SCP-2102 are to wear hearing protection at all times. Level 3 personnel and above should either communicate with SCP-2102 through a lower-level proxy or order the item's third eye blocked before attempting communication, to prevent possible psychic imprint and/or Foundation informational security breach. 

Subjects attempting to hold spoken conversation with SCP-2102 either in person or by audio link or to enter its containment room without hearing protection should undergo immediate psychological and mental evaluation for possible hypnotic effects caused by exposure to SCP-2102's voice.

 

 **Description:** SCP-2102 is a human male between 25 and 50 years of age, normal in appearance and genetic makeup apart from what appears to be a fully functional third eye on its forehead and extensive arm and upper torso tattoos which move freely around the item's upper body at a speed easily observable to the naked eye. Further details on SCP-2102's appearance are impossible to acertain, as its age, race, build, and physical condition vary from observer to observer, staying only within a range of "average and youngish." The item seems to be unaware of this, agreeing with any general or specific statements made about its appearance without noting any discrepancies in varying descriptions. Attempts to record SCP-2102's appearance and other physical attributes through photography, video recordings, and medical recording equipment have also failed, as its perceived appearance and recorded attributes continue to change based on its observer.

SCP-2102 appears to be sentient, of average human intelligence though moderately anomalous psychological profile (request Document #2102-1 from Dr. D██████ for details), and speaks fluent English and Modified Sumerian. Item answers to the name of Cecil. It appeared aggressive and bewildered in the days immediately following its initial containment, but has since become more cooperative and responsive to researchers, providing us with much information regarding its original location of █████████ as well as displaying near-complete knowledge of the workings of SCP-███, -███, and ████.

SCP-2102 is, according to the notes of Dr. D██████, "an excellent conversationalist" and "unusually gifted with words," as well as possessing an "amazing voice." In light of the item's history in [REDACTED], its voice is proven to possess hypnotic and suggestive properties. Subjects listening to the item speaking on a subject came quickly to share its views and beliefs on the subject, and were in more than one case (see Incident Logs 2102-2, -3, and -4) impelled by SCP-2102's dislike of a person or thing to commit violence against them or it. In one case, a subject who listened to a broadcasting of SCP-2102 expressing strong dislike of said subject was driven insane with apparent remorse and self-hate within days of listening (Incident Log 2102-1). These hypnotic effects are further amplified when SCP-2102 voice is transmitted through any kind of recording or transmitting medium, such as tape recording devices or radio [DATA EXPUNGED]. 

SCP-2102 also seems to be able to gain telepathic visual and auditory information about the surroundings of any person it has previously psychically imprinted on, to within a 10km radius. Psychic imprintation can be caused by either physical contact between a subject and SCP-2102 or extended conversation with the item. However, both psychic imprinting and telepathic audiovisual reception seem to be blocked when SCP-2102's third eye is covered or otherwise disabled. Experimentation on the exact role of the item's third eye in this process is undergoing.

It is possible that SCP-2102 is not consciously aware of its psychic abilities or the effect its voice has on listeners; however, extreme caution must be used until further research has been carried out.

 

 **Notes:** SCP-2102 was recovered as part of the SCP's mass containment procedure on  █████████. The location of █████████ was first brought to our attention on ██-██-20██, when an SCP agent working in a nearby town became aware of glowing lights and [DATA EXPUNGED] in the sky, as well as "strange howlings and shriekings" coming from the same direction. A team of personnel headed by Agent C█████ and masquerading as "scientists" were immediately dispatched to the location for reconaissance and evaluation. Following the dispensation of the team, Agent C█████ sent us monthly reports detailing the team's ongoing research, as well as assuring us that █████████ was a self-containing site which [REDACTED] and that everything was "under control." However, after receiving one of these reports immediately following the ███████ incident on ██-██-20██, our suspicions were aroused and we sent another team of agents to the area to confirm C█████'s reports.

Upon arrival at █████████, the second team of agents discovered [REDACTED] as well as widespread [REDACTED] of the entire populace. C█████' reports were classified as unreliable, since █████████ was clearly too large and unstable to be safely preserved as a single uncontrolled site. The second team of agents began immediate mass containment procedures following orders from Foundation HQ. Agent C█████ refused to aid with containment procedures, and indeed resisted the second team's containment efforts.

It rapidly became clear that C█████ had developed a romantic attachment to SCP-2102 which had influenced his judgement regarding the entirety of █████████, though whether this was genuine or a product of the item's hypnotic capabilities remains unclear. 

When containment was attempted on SCP-2102, C█████ went so far as to use physical violence against the containment team, despire his lack of physical or weapons training. This resulted in the termination of one (1) team member and injury of two (2) more before Agent C█████ himself could be terminated. SCP-2102 was subsequently contained with no difficulty. 

The entire town of █████████ is currently under containment and to be monitored until [REDACTED] or further notice. Its sister town of █████████████ is also undergoing reconaissance and evaluation. See Items SCP-2032, SCP-2089 to -2274 inclusive for further information.

**Author's Note:**

> Two rules when reading SCP Foundation/Night Vale crossovers:
> 
> 1\. Always count the blacked-out letters.
> 
> 2\. I did warn you it wasn't going to be much fun.


End file.
